dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Charged Zombie
Nickname "Charged Zombie" (CZ) is an infected dressed in black pants covered almost entirely by mud and dirt. It has blue eyes and a glowing blue nervous system. CZ is an extremely dangerous enemy thanks to its special ability to kamikaze run into the first unit in its way after detecting it from a distance. When this happens, CZ makes a distinct noise that grows stronger the closer it's ready to charge. It takes approximately three seconds for CZ to fully charge before rushing down the battlefield at a blistering speed and killing itself after clashing with something. If there are several units or buildings on the same spot (or just very close to each other), CZ's charge attack may harm them as well. This can be detrimental if CZ manages to destroy a stationary unit that explodes on destruction like Generator or Turret or a unit that explodes on death like Grenader, Flamethrower, and sometimes Firefighter. Although its unit detection can be triggered from a fair distance, it will not react in the same way towards stationary units such as barrels, tanks, and the aforementioned Generator and Turret. It will only be provoked into charging from rage abilities when CZ walks right up against them. However, this behavior is not extended to CZ when it manages to reach close enough to the bus, and it will instead begin to charge just out of Bill's shooting range. CZ is one of the most difficult standard enemies players will face, being able to ruin any kind of push and heavily damage, or even destroy, the bus thanks to its insanely powerful ability. Because of this, CZ should always be a prioritized target upon its appearance on the battlefield, especially if they come in pairs or larger groups. It's crucial to eliminate CZ before it starts running if possible. The most efficient way to do that is to drop Empty Barrel or Red Barrel on it during or before it charges. Another method is to simply use rage abilities as obstacles. These should be placed right at the end of the battlefield, so when CZ enters, these obstacles will be their unwilling target. Red Barrel and Generator are the best options for this, although Red Barrel is more recommended since it costs less rage points and prepares faster. Still, Generator has notably more health and is still a formidable option. CZ can also get hit by stray bullets from ranged units with a high rate of fire or spread damage. If CZ is facing Flamethrower directly straight while he's currently firing his weapon, it will certainly get burnt down by charging straight into the flames. In many cases, cheap spam units such as Redneck/Marine or Mechanic can be used as a meat shield. Although it's advised to only do that when it's impossible to use rage abilities against CZ and when it comes on the battlefield towards the very beginning of the mission. Policeman is an excellent unit at being a meat shield thanks to his unique melee resistance. Bringing Medkit along can also aid in keeping him alive longer and allow him to survive more charges. CZ gains a bigger hitbox when charging. This can lead to situations where it will run into units and objects who aren't exactly in its direct path but somewhat near it. Although this could put more units at risk, it can also be used to players' advantage. Due to CZ having a decent detection range, it will begin to charge off-screen when units are too close to the barricade, especially melee units currently attacking it. With a bigger hitbox, players can simply put a few stationary units down around the end of the battlefield for the best chance of stopping CZ no matter where it charges from. Abilities * Charges at a very high speed soon after detecting a nearby unit, dealing 45 damage on hit. Deals critical hit on human units. First Encountered * Stage 3, Mission 43. Trivia * Charged Zombie's journal entry indicates that it cannot be stopped once it has chosen its target. However, this is technically wrong as there are several methods to stop, and essentially kill, CZ after it charges. As mentioned earlier, it can be accidentally shot by ranged units or charge right into Flamethrower's flames. It can also die from charging through a fire pool albeit very unlikely. It's even possible to drop a barrel on them while they're charging forward. However, that method requires the most precise timing to execute, making it far from an efficient or even practical method of eliminating CZ. Gallery Charged Zombie (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies